


Узы лжи и порока

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа - все, что у него осталось. Кроме, разумеется, лучшей подруги. Но все меняется, когда неожиданно он оказывается заперт в камере наедине с самим Гарри Поттером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узы лжи и порока

_Carve your name into my arm._

_Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed._

_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_

_Every me and every you.*_

**\- Placebo “Every Me And Every You ”**

  
  
\- Стой! - от громкого окрика Главного аврора Малфой послушно замер, тут же привычно выставив вперед палочку. В голове Драко на долю секунды промелькнуло, что кричать ночью, преследуя полностью обернувшегося оборотня - не самая лучшая идея. Но, выработавшийся за годы службы инстинкт доверять Поттеру, пересилил: у командира их отряда было какое-то сверх-чутье на неприятности.  
  
В установившейся тишине Малфою было слышно только собственное тяжелое дыхание. Он напряженно прислушивался, пытаясь понять в какой стороне Поттер. Но окружающая тьма молчала, будто кто-то наложил заглушающие чары.  
  
По спине аврора пробежал неприятный холодок, предчувствие того, что что-то не так. Хотя, если рассуждать здраво, операция с самого начала пошла “не так”.  
  
Днем в их кабинет в Министерстве ворвался сам Поттер, с кипой каких-то бумажек. Одного взбешенного взгляда Главы аврората хватило, чтобы все вопросы и возражения так и остались невысказанными. А дальше, как считал Драко, начался ад для всего отдела.  
  
Избранный выволок их в специально выделенный для учебных занятий лес, даже не дав собраться, и холодным тоном проинформировал о внеплановой аттестации всего отряда. В голосе мужчины почти привычно проскальзывали свистящие нотки, как следствие качественно сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
Малфой даже не удивился, когда взгляд начальника остановился на его, далекой от “аврорской формы”, одежде. Это было так естественно: Поттер цеплялся к бывшему сопернику по любому поводу. А сейчас Драко действительно подставился - оделся не по уставу. И то, что сегодня у него был официальный выходной, оправданием не являлось.  
  
Драко был почти уверен, что после этой странной аттестации его ждет очередной выговор. Конечно же не справедливый - у Малфоя даже иногда подозрение закрадывалось, что Поттер просто получает от этого удовольствие - но все же не беспричинный.  
  
Если бы это видела Панси, она наверняка бы с тихим многозначным хмыком потянулась за своей любимой фотокамерой, чтобы вечно потом наслаждаться моментом очередного унижения друга. Она колдофотографию еще и в рамочку вставила бы. Но, к счастью, “молодая леди” была далека от Аврората, так что об этом Драко не стоило беспокоиться.  
  
Хотя бы до того момента, когда подруге надоест ждать его в ресторане, куда они хотели сегодня сходить. Потом, Малфой это знал наверняка, Паркинсон станет переживать и проклинать его. И, если удача совсем отвернется от него, начнет его искать. Что будет в этом случае, Драко предпочитал даже не представлять.  
  
Когда Поттер объявил условия успешного прохождения аттестации, Малфой помрачнел, понимая, что никуда он не успеет. Им всем предстояло провести целую операцию по освобождению заложников из рук магических террористов, чтобы Главный аврор успокоился.  
  
Для самого Драко это означало только две вещи - проблемы с Панси из-за сорванных “его проклятой работой” планов и покупка нового костюма. Последнее было не желательно: до зарплаты еще жить и жить и питаться чем-то, а аванс уже был отдан в качестве платы за квартиру. Малфой просто не мог себе позволить таких лишних трат.  
  
Будь он еще наследников, безусловно, он даже не задумался бы о том, сколько галлеонов в его кошельке. Вот только родители отреклись от него и даже выжгли с семейного древа. И все из-за желания Драко пойти работать в Аврорат, которое даже его лучшая подруга не понимала.  
  
И теперь, спустя уже столько лет, Малфой упорно работал под началом самого Поттера, молчаливо снося все оскорбления, подначки и придирки. Он жил на небольшую зарплату аврора, не смея жаловаться, разве что иногда, после парочки стаканчиков огневиски, рассказывал все Паркинсон, чем давал ей лишний повод позлорадствовать.  
  
И пока Драко прикидывал, где до официальной зарплаты разжиться деньгами на новую одежду, совершенно не слушая Поттера, Главный аврор успел уже всех проинформировать.    
  
\- Вопросы? - Избранный застал Малфоя врасплох, повезло только, что начальник обращался ко всем сразу, а не конкретно к “любимому хорьку”.  
  
Ответом Поттеру был нестройный хор голосов. Немного недовольных, ведь мало кто из них любил вот такие вот “пикники”. Всего в отделе числилось пятнадцать магов, и уходили  от них чаще всего вперед ногами. Да и начальник был тем еще Зверем: срывался по любому поводу, орал, шипел, кричал, посылал к волдемортовой бабушке.  
  
Когда Главный аврор язвительно усмехнулся, у Драко закралось подозрение, что сегодняшний день будет худшим в жизни их отдела. Следующим, что услышал Малфой, было распределение по группам: террористы-маги, заложники, авроры. И конечно же Драко попал в категорию преступников. Он даже не удивился, когда с губ Поттера слетела его фамилия. Но вот когда начальник завершил перечисление собой...  
  
Гарри Поттер - террорист, это определенно было крайне необычно. И кроме того означало, что Драко придется сражаться с ним рядом. И опять терпеть бессмысленные придирки и оскорбления. Хотя трудно назвать оскорблением собственное прозвище в команде. Хорь. Оно надоело ему еще в школе, но нет, с легкой руки Главы аврората стало преследовать и во взрослой жизни. Только вот Малфой не привык сдаваться и потому молчаливо терпел, хладнокровно выполняя приказы.  
  
На самом деле они не успели даже расположиться вместе с предполагаемыми заложниками. На полигоне сработали защитные чары, оповещающие о нарушении границ территории. И их отряд совсем не слажено, мешая друг другу, кинулся выяснять, что произошло.  
  
Произошел оборотень. Что он делал так далеко от территорий магического мира, так и осталось загадкой. Но Поттер не придумал ничего умнее, как начать его преследовать. Примеру Избранного последовали и остальные. Наглая тварь мчалась по лесу, словно все тропки были уже сотню раз ею исхожены. Очень быстро стемнело, авроры стали выдыхаться. И в конце концов, остались только они - Малфой и Поттер.   
  
И Драко сейчас  стоял, слепо глядя в темноту и проклиная себя за столь недальновидный поступок, как посещение аврората в свой законный выходной. Поттера нигде не было слышно, что еще больше напрягало мужчину. Казалось, что он просто остался в одиночестве около смутно угадывающегося куста, с палочкой на изготовку. Как забытый в магазине ребенок.  
  
\- Я кому сказал стоять, Хорь?! - раздраженно прошипели рядом. Драко вздрогнул, рефлекторно замахиваясь на подкравшегося начальника палочкой. Лишь усилием воли, Малфой заставил себя выдохнуть и медленно опустить оружие. Поттер тут же зажёг слабый Люмос, в тусклом свете черты его лица странно заострились. За годы службы “герой магического мира” сильно изменился: он перестал носить очки, оброс мышечной массой. “Вырос и превратился во властного и самодовольного неандертальца”, - как любила говорить Панси с легким непонятным акцентом, чуть коверкая слова, рассматривая очередной журнал со статьей о Главном авроре.    
  
\- Я не шевелился, - едва слышно ответил Драко, щурясь. После окружавшей его еще минуту назад тьмы даже такой слабый свет слепил глаза. Его слова заставили Гарри нахмуриться.  
  
\- Я слышал шорох...  
  
\- Поттер, я не шевелился, - чуть более громко произнес Малфой, нервно оглядываясь. В Драко опять вспыхнули подозрения, на грани паранойи. Он был почти уверен, что если бы сейчас  у него в кармане был вредноскоп, то он бы вращался с неимоверной скоростью и чернел, предвещая неприятности.  
  
\- Хорь, сам подумай, если не ты, то кто...  
  
\- Я. Не. Шевелился, - практически по слогам повторил Драко, упрямо поджимая губы и разворачиваясь спиной к начальнику. Вывод напрашивался один: кто-то был рядом.  
  
Поттер действовал так же быстро: он моментально погасил Люмос и встал спина к спине с Драко. Малфой лишь почувствовал тепло в районе лопаток от случайного прикосновения.Они опять находились в темноте, напряженно вглядываясь в пространство между темными стволами деревьев каждый в свою сторону. Вокруг была неестественная оглушающая тишина.  
  
Драко затаил дыхание, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Присутствие Поттера немного успокаивало или, скорее, внушало ложную надежду на то, что ничего плохого не случится. Даже если разум твердил иное: если бы Драко сам планировал операцию по заманиванию Главного аврора в ловушку, то действовал бы крайне похоже. Прописные истины - привлечь внимания, отбить от общей массы, ослабить, поставить в невыгодные условия и напасть.  
  
Только во все это уравнение не вписывал сам Малфой. Он оказался неучтенным фактором, помехой. И за собственную жизнь бы сейчас ни кната не дал. И потому с напряжением ожидал нападения, каждой клеточкой тела прислушиваясь к лесу. Они сами подставились, когда рванули за оборотнем, если, конечно, тот и в самом деле существовал.  
  
И все же, несмотря на то, что оба ожидали нападения, Драко даже обернуться не успел, когда откуда-то сбоку прилетело “ _Остолбеней_ ”, болезненно приложившее его об ствол дерева. Малфой услышал треск ткани - сук все же распорол ему выходную мантию. Поттер успел отразить атаку, но с другой стороны прилетело еще одно заклятие. Вспышка света буквально ослепила Драко. Главный аврор сдавленно вскрикнул и рухнул на землю.  
  
Опять повисла тишина. Малфой зажмурился, слыша тихий хруст веток под чьими-то шагами. Он не хотел видеть, как в него пускают Аваду. Сколько уже за годы службы насмотрелся на этот холодный зеленый свет.  
  
Но вместо этого он услышал как хриплый незнакомый голос произнес:  
  
\- _Отключись_.  
  
Сознание мгновенно заволокла странная дымка, сквозь которую невозможно было пробраться. И он соскользнул в вязкую темноту.

  
***

  
Сначала вернулась ощущения: он лежал на чем-то прохладном и влажном, будто в луже. Потом уже слух - где-то недалеко капала вода. И только после Драко сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя как в тело сразу возвращается боль. Должно быть его хорошо приложили заклятием, раз даже легкое движение отзывается во всех мышцах обжигающей нервы волной.  
  
Малфой мог собой гордиться - он только зашипел, все же вставая. Он был относительно цел. От долго лежания на земле, а это была именно земля, одежда была насквозь мокрой, и даже в воздухе ощущалась затхлая сырость.  
  
\- Хей! - хрипло прошептал Драко и закашлялся. Вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать, где он вообще находится.  
  
Определенно это было какое-то подземелье. Или яма. Или еще хуже - вырытая в земле темница, похожая на землянку.  
  
Выпрямившись окончательно, Малфой вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Судя по всему ему сломало при ударе пару ребер, и теперь кости ныли, не давая свободно двигаться и дышать. Слепо пошарив по карманам, Драко закусил губу. Конечно, даже не стоило ожидать, что ему оставят палочку. Оставалось только действовать на ощупь, по-старинке.  
  
Неловко переступив ногами, он услышал все же плеск - он стоял в луже. Зябко поежившись, Малфой постарался не кривиться от боли. Он раскинул руки в стороны, стремясь определить размеры помещения, где находился. Это ничего не дало, разве что знание, что камера или клетка гораздо больше, чем можно было предположить. По крайней мере, он стоял, не касаясь ни головой, ни ладонью - пришлось, сдерживая шипение, вытянуть руку вверх - потолка, и стены были вне досягаемости.  
  
Нужно было выбираться, но Малфой не представлял как. И эта неизвестность пугала: слишком мало данных для достоверного анализа ситуации. Он был жив, что само по себе довольно приятно, но если Драко похитили в надежде получить выкуп, то это ненадолго. Ровно до того момента, как Люциус Малфой сожжет письмо с требованиями: для семьи он был все равно что мертв.    
  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, он слепо шагнул вперед, но споткнулся о собственную мантию: порванная ткань путалась в ногах. Рухнув обратно на землю, Драко скривился от боли  и отвращения, чувствуя склизкую глину под руками. Значит все же худший из вариантов: в перспективе Малфоя могли просто оставить тут умирать.  
  
Драко даже не знал, сколько времени уже прошло. Ищет ли его Панси, или решила, что он слишком гордый для подачек от чистокровной подруги? И еще мужчина не чувствовал присутствия Поттера рядом.  
  
На самом деле Малфою хотелось выть. Он служил в аврорате слишком давно, чтобы питать иллюзии по поводу своей дальнейшей судьбы. Чаще всего - как бы гадко это не звучало - жертвы похищений не выживали. Можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки тех, кого аврорам удалось найти живыми. Жертвоприношения, выкупы, торговля живым товаром, добыча запрещенных ингредиентов для зелий... список причин был довольно мрачен. В большинстве случаев мракоборцы уже постфактум находили какую-то часть тела в одном из многочисленных магазинчиков Лютного. И конечно же никто ничего не видел, а у предполагаемых похитителей было непоколебимое алиби.  
  
Сплюнув, Драко снова попытался встать, стараясь не подскользнуться, но, неловко проехавшись по влажной глине ладонью, чуть не уткнулся носом в грязь. Бока опять обожгло невыносимой болью, от которой у Малфоя выступила испарена. С минуту он просто не мог пошевелиться, до боли кусая губы.  
  
Его раздражало, что вокруг не видно ни зги и что рядом нет Поттера, который бы обязательно придумал, что делать. Недаром ведь он был Главой аврората и Героем войны. Даже если бы ради этого пришлось слушать нападки и оскорбления в свою сторону, Малфой был готов перетерпеть. Лишь бы выжить.  
  
Судорожно выдохнув, Драко растянулся на спине, не в силах подняться. Оставался единственный выход - принять ненавистную анимагическую форму. Так он хотя бы сможет различить в этой тьме хоть что-то.

Потребовалось лишь несколько мгновений чтобы он сосредоточился и собрался с силами. В превращении было мало приятного: каждый раз Драко отчетливо ощущал, как каждая клеточка тела сдвигается с положенного ей места, делая его чем-то другим. Разумеется, это не было больно, но все равно мало нравилось Малфою.

В этот же раз, едва он ощутил волну превращения, тело сковала еще большая боль. Он едва мог дышать - что-то с силой перетянуло шею, будто удавка. Дернувшись, Драко заскреб ногтями по коже, пытаясь стянуть с себя невидимую удавку, но пальцы наткнулись на плотный холодный металл. Но вдруг все закончилось и аврора отшвырнуло обратно на землю, в самую грязь.

Он судорожно дышал, пытаясь остаться в сознании после такой пытки - будто круциатусом приложили. Он чувствовал, как дрожат мышцы и как заполошно бьется его собственное сердце. Сил оставалось только на то, чтобы открывать и закрывать рот, буквально вырывая глотки воздуха.

С каждым вдохом и выдохом Малфой чувствовал все большую слабость. Даже веки будто наливались свинцовой тяжестью. И в какой-то момент он просто отключился, перестав ощущать холод и влагу.

***

\- Мисс Паркинсон?

Панси с хмурым выражением на лице сидела в приемной Аврората, дожидаясь своей очереди. Конечно, все это было крайне унизительно, но вот только другого способа найти Драко она не видела.

Когда он не явился на ужин, ведьма сначала разозлилась, потом обиделась. И только потом решила заглянуть в нему домой. В маленькой однокомнатной квартирке, которую Малфой снимал, никого не оказалось. Она ждала сутки, предположив, что друг мог просто отправиться на срочный вызов - все же Драко был аврором, и в определенно степени трудоголиком.  

Но когда и на следующий день от Малфоя не было никаких вестей, Панси начала нервничать. Она была единственной, кто знал, что Драко больше не наследник богатейшей семьи и что его теперь даже чистокровным трудно назвать. Он был просто ее другом, который перебирался с поразительной сноровкой с хлеба на воду и жил исключительно на зарплату аврора.

Но пыль в глаза он пускал всем, оставаясь тем же  невыносимым засранцем для коллег. А теперь только она - Панси - и могла заявить официально о его пропаже. Потому что Люциусу и Нарциссе было наплевать. Они похоронили сына в тот самый момент, когда он сказал, что будет работать в Аврорате.

Вздохнув, Паркинсон выпрямилась и вежливо кивнула подошедшему аврору. Ей пришлось отсидеть длинную очередь, чтобы ее приняли.

\- Простите я не знаю вашего имени... Я хотела бы увидеться с мистером Малфоем. Он работает тут...

Когда Панси увидела, как  молодой парень меняется в лице, она нервно взмахнула рукой, и закусила губу, сдерживая всхлип: на работе Драко тоже не было.

\- Его нет дома, нет на работе, он не присылал ни записок, ни патронус... Я передумала. Я хочу подать заявление о его пропаже! - переборов слабость, решительно выдохнула ведьма.

\- Мисс Паркинсон, боюсь нам придется вас допросить, - отозвался молодой  аврор. Панси окинула его внимательным взглядом, задержавшись на далеко не новой форменной мантии и вытянутых на коленях брюках. Парень покраснел, невольно вскидывая подбородок вверх. Но ведьма никак не прокомментировала его внешний вид, кивнув в знак согласия пройти к комнату допросов.

Панси нисколько не боялась, что ей дадут веритасерум - в следствии принятого после войны Акта Шеклболта и свидетели и обвиняемые обязаны были принимать зелье правды. Аврорат в свою очередь обязывали не задавать вопросов касающихся личной жизни.

Она, гордо расправив плечи, прошла следом за аврором в комнату и села на предложенный стул, расправив свою черную мантию. Под ней у Панси, вопреки традициям, было не платье а брючный костюм. Тоже черный, с выделяющейся белой блузой.

Парень молчаливо пододвинул ей фиал с зельем и стакан воды. Ведьма иронично изогнула брови, но послушно открыла бутыль и отсчитала четыре капли - достаточное количество по рассказам Малфоя, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы личного характера, не относящиеся к делу, но и не дающие соврать.

Взболтнув стакан, Панси отсалютовала  аврору и выпила воду почти залпом. Действовать веритасерум начинает через пять минут после принятия, так что Паркинсон просто откинулась на  стуле и стала осматриваться. Раньше она никогда не бывала в этой комнате.

Предчувствие говорило, что с Драко что-то случилось. И Панси просто не могла оставаться в стороне. В конце концов, из всех друзей, у него осталась только она одна. А сам он слишком гордый для того, чтобы пытаться завести новых в Аврорате.

\- Зелье уже должно было подействовать, - тихо проговорил молодой аврор сверяясь с часами. На допрос он больше никого не позвал, что означало, что это своего рода  экзамен. И его непосредственное начальство стоит где-то рядом, наблюдает за происходящим в комнате.

\- Разумеется. Веритасерум начинает действовать по истечении пяти минут, - кивнула Панси, расслабляясь. Она не волновалась и не переживала, что случайно раскроет секреты Малфоя. Безусловно он будет обижаться. Но сейчас самое главное было - найти его. Вытащить из той... беды, в которую он попал.

Парень вытащил самопишущее перо и пергамент. Он положил их на стол, перед собой и Панси, ничего не скрывая.

\- Тогда приступим в допросу. Ваше полное имя?

\- Панси Паркинсон. Панси, как “анютины глазки”, - с улыбкой сказала ведьма.

\- Ваш возраст и статус крови?

\- Я ровесница Драко Малфоя, чистокровная.

Панси отвечала не задумываясь, иногда с легкостью уходя от слишком личных вопросов. Молоденький аврор только кусал губы от досады, не в силах заставить ее произнести вслух что-то компрометирующее Малфоя. Будто такое на самом деле имело: Драко был идеальным аврором. Кроме работы у него просто ничего не осталось, за исключением  самой Паркинсон.

Панси могла бы многое рассказать о том, какой Малфой на самом деле. Только вот сам он был явно против. Он не любил делиться своими проблемами с окружающими, не ныл и никогда не показывал слабости. Да весь отдел его даже не в курсе был, что Драко беднее церковной мыши. Что каждый кнат для него на вес золота. Иногда доходило до того, что он даже питался лишь раз в сутки, потому что не было денег.

Но Аврорату не обязательно было знать такие подробности. Их больше волновало не общался ли Малфой с темными магами. Все это заставляло Панси нервничать: случилось явно что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Не выдержала ведьма, когда ее спросили прямо о связи Драко с преступным миром:

\- За десять лет вы так и не удосужились узнать, что он больше не чистокровный?

Паркинсон нависла над столом, опираясь ладонями и яростно смотря прямо в глаза аврору. Тот вздрогнул от ее резкого выпада и невольно подался назад.

\- С ним никто бы даже разговаривать не стал, - уже более спокойно добавила ведьма, поджимая губы и откидываясь обратно на спинку стула. - Он даже больше не Малфой. Скорее однофамилец.

\- Поясните, мисс Паркинсон, - нерешительно выдавил из себя парень. Панси только покачала головой, выдыхая сквозь зубы.

\- Его изгнали из рода, когда он стал работать в Аврорате. И на данный момент он бесследно исчез. Так что возвращаясь к тому, с чего мы начали, я хочу подать заявление о его исчезновении.

\- Такие заявления могут подавать только родственники, мисс Паркинсон, - попытался возразить молодой аврор.

Ведьма растянула губы в подобии улыбки.

\- С точки зрения магии я его сестра, господин аврор. Что случилось с Драко Малфоем?

Паренек остановил запись допроса и со вздохом опять взглянул на часы. Панси внимательно следила за каждым его нервным движением, пытаясь понять, во что мог вляпаться друг.

\- У меня нет права разглашать подобного рода информацию. Единственное, что я в силах вам сообщить - на данный момент мы ведем поиски мистера Малфоя и... еще одного мага. Вчера вечером они пропали. Мы свяжемся с вами, мисс Паркинсон, как только получим более полные сведения.

Панси испуганно замерла, не в силах поверить услышанному. Силой воли она заставила себя встать и дойти до двери. Ведьму никто не пытался остановить. Она дошла до приемной, никак не желая верить услышанному. И только там опустилась на один из стульев, не в силах сдержать слез. В голове ее набатом билось только одно: “Драко пропал!”

***

Драко пришел в себя от бьющего в глаза света. Он судорожно вздохнул и быстро огляделся, пытаясь понять, где он и что произошло. Ребра все так же болели, стоило только чуть-чуть напрячься.

\- Пришел в себя? - хрипло уточнили откуда-то сбоку.

Малфой стиснул зубы, сдерживая ругательства. С трудом он принял сидячее положение и посмотрел в упор на устало выглядевшего Поттера. Злость отступила, стоило только заглянуть в спокойные зеленые глаза начальника.

\- На мне антимагический ошейник, - сухо доложил Драко, облизывая сухие губы. Хотелось попить и вымыться. Только вот вряд ли им предоставят комфортабельные условия.

Рядом с Поттером слабо горел масляной фонарь. Они все еще были в камере-клетке, довольно просторной для двоих. Это была скорее пещера, чем вырытая темница. Каменные стены блестели от влаги, которая скапливалась в подобие водоема в углу. Как раз поэтому часть пола была влажной и скользкой. Выход перекрывала узкая дверца, с решеткой.

\- На мне тоже. Хорь, какого черта ты пропустил заклятие?

Драко чуть не поперхнулся воздухом, услышав такое заявление в свой адрес. Но уже привычно не выдал своего искреннего возмущения. Единственная его вина была только в том, что он сразу не понял, что их заводят в ловушку.

Переведя дыхание, Драко заставил себя подняться на ноги и дойти до стены. Он медленно, но верно, замерзал, влажная одежда липла к телу. И в таком состоянии Малфою совершенно не хотелось спорить с Главным аврором. Хотя, в общем-то, он вообще не хотел с ним спорить. Слишком уж неуравновешенным был Поттер.

\- Твою ж мать, - раздраженно отозвался начальник, так и не дождавшись ответа. - Я тебя из Аврората выгоню, Хоренок чертов!

Драко невольно поежился, скашивая на мужчину глаза. Он просто не знал что говорить, тем более, что бессмысленно доказывать Главному аврору, что просто не надо было геройствовать.

\- Аврор Малфой. Отвечайте. Это приказ!

Драко держался из последних сил, просто устало прикрывая глаза и стараясь не думать о холоде. Стискивал до боли зубы и молчал, игнорируя Поттера. Раздражение начальника ощущалось почти физически, впрочем, как и всегда.

Если кому-то из них и суждено выжить, так это ему: Малфой даже не сомневался, что Избранный как всегда совершит невозможное. Но в себя Драко не верил. Он раз за разом разбирал по полочкам факты, в силу привычки крутя ими так и сяк. И все равно выходило, что шансов нет. И не было.

\- Малфой, - совсем близко выдохнул Гарри, едва сдерживая ярость. Драко испугано распахнул глаза, натыкаясь тут же взглядом на начальника. Поттер нависал над ним, немыслимым образом оказавшись совсем близко. И он даже не успел ничего произнести в ответ, когда Главный аврор с силой приложил его затылком о стену. Малфой почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, настолько близко тот наклонился. - Не смей меня игнорировать!..

\- Так в этом причина? Мальчик-который-выжил любит быть в центре внимания? - не сдержавшись, язвительно отозвался Драко и, невольно облизнувшись, тряхнул головой, пытаясь разогнать туман. В ответ Гарри только еще раз встряхнул его, прикладывая затылком о камень.

\- Заткнись, Хорь, - прошипел Поттер, яростно сверкая глазами в сантиметре от лица Малфоя. Тот снова облизнулся, судорожно выдыхая. Совсем как в старые добрые времена, будто они вернулись в школу. А десять лет совместной работы только приснились.  

\- А ты заставь меня заткнуться!..

Драко даже не успел понять, что произошло. Главный аврор зарычал, прикладывая его в третий раз об стену. А потом просто впился в губы кусачим поцелуем. Блондин не сопротивлялся - от одного этого влажного болезненного прикосновения чужих губ Малфоя будто током ударило. Он рвано вздохнул, чувствуя неправильное возбуждение и с силой сомкнул зубы, вызывая у Поттера приглушенный вскрик.

Когда Гарри отстранился, Драко нервно облизнулся, чувствуя на языке вкус крови. Промокнув губу пальцами, Главный аврор с удивлением уставился на алую кровь.

\- Сученыш... - взбешенно выдохнул Поттер.

Мужчина с силой отвесил Драко оплеуху, отчего голова его мотнулась в сторону и в ушах зазвенело. Малфой ничего не слышал, безвольно позволяя себя перевернуть и поставить на колени. Эта жестокость нисколько не умалила его желания. И Гарри будто чувствовал это, еще больше подавляя своей силой, заставляя покорно прогибаться.  

\- Всегда знал, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть... - Драко даже не мог себя заставить заткнуться, выдыхая шепотом очередное оскорбление.

Не было никакой подготовки или нежных касаний. Только злость, раздражение и дикое желание, от которого сводило мышцы. Урывками сквозь пелену возбуждения, Малфой воспринимал действительность. Вот Поттер сдергивает в него одежду, болезненно оттягивая за волосы. Он брыкается, но получает очередной тычок в болящие ребра. И Драко задыхаясь падает лицом в землю, лишь в последний момент выставляя перед собой руки.

Потом пришло ощущение чужих ладоней на своих голых бедрах. И Малфой опять не сдержался, прекрасно осознавая, что останутся синяки от жесткой хватки пальцев.  

\- Что, задницы нравятся, Поттер?

И он заскулил, чувствуя еще один удар, опять по ребрам. Избранный будто сошел с ума, он ничего не говорил, лишь избавился от своей формы и нисколько не заботясь о том, что чувствовал Драко приставил головку своего члена к сжавшемуся анусу.

\- Еще хоть слово, Хорь, и я оторву тебе яйца, - хрипло пробормотал Поттер. И он промолчал, не рискуя ослушаться - Гарри был именно в том состоянии, когда мог выполнить свою угрозу.

Это было медленно, выжигая все внутренности долгой невыносимой болью. Поттер специально не спешил: стараясь причинить как можно больше страданий, он протискивался внутрь узкого канала.

Только вот Драко все равно чувствовал возбуждение. Боль и  странное непонятное удовольствие хлестали по нервам, не давая расслабиться. Перед глазами пошли черные круги, когда Поттер толкнулся вперед, входя до конца.

На мгновение мужчина замер, но уже через секунду он отстранился, почти полностью выходя из Малфоя, оставляя внутри лишь головку. Чтобы в следующее мгновение снова податься вперед, вырывая у того хриплый вскрик.

Драко чувствовал себя настоящим мазохистом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. От каждого сильного толчка он выгибался, скребя пальцами по земле и хрипя что-то невразумительное. А Поттер в ответ полурычал-полушипел с силой оттягивая его короткие светлые волосы назад.

Малфой упорно сдерживался и кусал до крови губы, чтобы не орать в голос. Соленый железный привкус во рту еще больше раздразнивал, и Драко невольно подавался назад. Какой-то частью сознания мысленно проклиная себя.

И одновременно он терялся в этих сильных и резких толчках, от которых поджимались пальцы на ногах и сводило судорогой низ живота. Неожиданно Поттер разжал пальцы, выпуская его волосы, и провел по затылку ладонью, спускаясь к плечу.

Драко нестерпимо хотелось укусить его, сделать больно, лишь бы ушла эта злость, граничащая с ненавистью, и дикое возбуждение. Но он лишь выдыхает обжигающе горячий воздух, и прогибается сильнее, пытаясь продлить ощущение наполненности и натянутости.

Малфой не заметил, как вторая рука Гарри скользнула вниз, к его члену: он просто нервно облизнулся, задыхаясь от эмоций и ни черта уже не слыша. Холод отступил окончательно, отдавая место жару. Драко казалось, что разом его кровь стала кислотой, которая просто разъедала изнутри все.

Глухо застонав, он дернулся, чувствуя, как в один момент напряжение покинуло тело. Он словно парил в невесомости, позволяя Поттеру по инерции вбиваться в себя.

Он не слышал сдавленного шипения Гарри за спиной, и как тот сначала замер, а потом рухнул рядом, перетаскивая на  себя Драко. Малфой не сопротивлялся, отключившись от реальности. Он наслаждался этим состоянием покоя, когда можно было представить, что ничего нет. И не было.

Но Поттер упорно не давал окончательно ускользнуть в дрему, едва ощутимо ероша его волосы и странно виновато сопя. Тяжело вздохнув, Драко все же раскрыл глаза, слизывая с искусанной губы кровь.

\- Я обязательно добуду запретительный приказ от Визенгамота, Поттер, - беззлобно выдохнул он, стремясь только поддеть начальника. Думать о произошедшем просто не получалось: они переспали, это неоспоримый факт. Но копаться в причинах, Драко не хотел. Как и не хотел повторения. Возможно.

\- Хорь, просто заткнись и не беси меня, - шепотом ответил ему Гарри.

\- А то что? Снова нагнешь и трахнешь? Новый способ воздействия на подчиненных? - все же не удержался от сарказма Малфой. Он попытался приподняться на локте, но охнул от боли в ребрах. Удары только усугубили ситуацию, но менять что-либо было поздно.

Драко прислушался к собственному телу, стремясь определить насколько сильно он пострадал. Ныла задница, и было слишком склизко между ягодиц. И опять возвращался холод.

Скрипнув зубами, Малфой скинул с себя руки Избранного и все же встал на ноги, удерживая готовые свалиться к щиколоткам испачканные в земле брюки. Их следовало бы выкинуть, но только, как подозревал Драко, другой одежды ему никто не даст.

\- Да что ж ты за человек такой!.. - Поттер опять раздраженно сверкнул глазами, тоже вставая и застегивая штаны. И все же в Главном авроре больше не чувствовалось той вечной злости, которая окружала  его обычно мрачной аурой. Он был мягче и спокойней.

\- Тот, которого ты только что трахнул, Поттер, практически впечатав в землю мордой, - не остался в долгу Малфой.

Переведя дыхание, Драко с трудом уселся на землю, привалившись к стене, и снова облизал опухшие уже губы.

\- Что-то ты не особо сопротивлялся.

Он промолчал, прикрывая глаза и заставляя себя сосредоточиться на фактах. Засада была явно организована не дилетантами. И теперь они находились неизвестно где, закованные в антимагические ошейники и оттого беспомощные как котята. Вряд ли кто-либо из отряда понял, что произошло. А, значит, их некоторое время просто будут искать по лесу. Следующей версией Аврората станет его злой умысел - Драко Малфой после долгих лет службы вдруг взялся за старое. И только после отработки этих версий, кто-нибудь додумается, что они попали в ловушку.

\- Оказаться запертым с тобой в темнице - да я счастливчик, - пробормотал Драко, невольно стучась затылком о стену. Он отчаянно желал оказаться сейчас в собственной  тесной квартирке, нежась в кровати, и чтобы все происходящее было сном.

Гарри ему ничего не ответил, лишь скривился и отошел в сторону, вглядываясь сквозь решетку в темный коридор.

Блики от тусклого света игриво ползли по стенам, очерчивая выемки к камне. В камере опять повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелым дыханием мужчин.

Краем глаза Малфой наблюдал за начальником, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает и что все произошедшее означало. Тот выглядел достаточно напряженным и по-настоящему усталым. И все же умудрялся сохранять достоинстводаже в такой ситуации. Казалось, что Гарри готов совершить какую-нибудь “глупость”, из категории опрометчивых поступков с целью погеройствовать. Будто оборотня ему было недостаточно.

\- Молись, Поттер, чтобы тебя искали, - едва слышно прошептал Драко. Настроение опять испортилось, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Малфой просто не видел и шанса на то, что все закончится очередной победой Поттера. Себя живым он точно не видел. И, даже если не считать его изгнание из рода, причин тому было достаточно.

\- Заткнись, - холодно отозвался Гарри, не оборачиваясь. Но Малфой никак не отреагировал, продолжая тихо говорить, будто себе под нос:

\- Надо было слушать Панси, когда она отговаривала меня от службы в Аврорате.

\- И что ж тогда пошел? - без всякого интереса уточнил Главный аврор.

Драко горько усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на лампу. Она была самой обычной, маггловской: живой огонь извивался на фитиле, иногда мигая. Скорее всего заканчивалось масло: совсем скоро их темница снова погрузится во тьму.

\- Тогда это казалось правильным.

\- А сейчас?

Драко лишь прищурился. Он не видел смысла в ответе - все равно Поттеру не было интересно. Он поинтересовался скорее из вежливости или нежелания молчать. Потому что тишина сводила с ума.

Но лучше уж сойти с ума, чем потешить в очередной раз эго Главного аврора. И язвительно искривив губы, Малфой сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса.

***

Во второй раз это случилось спустя двое суток. Драко жутко хотел есть и даже не брезговал припадать губами к небольшой луже, где скапливалась вода. Поттер иногда ругался и пытался что-то кричать, будто привлекая к себе внимание их тюремщиков, но никто не приходил.

Сам Малфой отмалчивался, предпочитая сидеть с закрытыми глазами: с каждым прошедшим часом их шансы таяли. Испарялись как вода на огне.

И конечно же Поттер опять сорвался. По-другому просто не быть не могло: он накинулся на Драко сверкая глазами от бешенства, почти разрывая одежду. Нисколько не заботясь о том, что им обоим бы не помешал душ. Он толкнул блондина к стене, прижимая спиной к камню.

Малфой даже ахнуть не успел, когда его губы смяли жестким поцелуем. Жадным, резким и, как и в прошлый раз, кусачим. Ощущая привкус крови Драко вздрогнул, собственное тело его предало, подавшись к Гарри.

Малфой укусил в ответ, выгибался вслед касаниям: рывком Избранный заставил его откинуть голову вбок, открывая доступ к шее. Драко задохнулся от нахлынувшего желания: чужой язык влажно коснулся яремной венки, чуть выше полоски стали.

Гарри медлил, шаря руками по его телу и заглядывая в глаза. И это было действительно странно, но Малфой просто не обращал внимания, чувствуя себя перетянутой струной - только тронь и она порвется с громким стоном, рассекая кожу.

А потом Поттер опять накрыл поцелуем его губы, в противовес всему - нежным и спокойным. Драко возмущенно застонал, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но начальник только сильнее прижал его к стене, коленом раздвигая бедра.

На самом деле у Малфоя просто не было сил сопротивляться ни себе - еще недавно он верил, что не позволит подобному повториться снова - ни Поттеру. Драко был уверен, что в этом и состоял план их тюремщиков - эмоционально вымотать, чтобы добиться чего-то... Чего именно он не знал.

Чувствуя, как сжались на его бедрах сильные руки, почти оставляя очередные синяки, Малфой неровно вздохнул. Он боялся только одного - что это безумие захватит его полностью и он просто привыкнет. Губы Гарри скользнули по его скуле к мочке уха, мужчина обхватил ее зубами и чуть сжал, вырывая очередной всхлип у Драко.

Облизнувшись, Малфой попытался расслабиться и перестать так резко реагировать на каждое прикосновение начальника, но ничего не получалось - через тело словно пропускали ток.

Драко хотел отстраниться, даже оперся ладонями в грудь Поттера, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, и уже набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы возмутиться, как тот просто заткнул его очередным поцелуем. От которого слабели ноги и внутри все переворачивалось, разрушая привычный уклад.

Эта нежность практически причиняла Малфою боль - он знал, что после нее не сможет уже ненавидеть Избранного. А тот как пьяный никак не мог остановиться целовать его и гладить.

Воздуха опять не хватало, даже холод, ставший привычным за это время, отступил. Драко чувствовал, как тело наливается слабостью, но все же силой воли еще заставлял себя оставаться в вертикальном положении. Он сам развернулся, опираясь руками о камень, и уткнулся лбом в ладони, прижавшись одновременно задом к паху Поттера.

Тот пробормотал что-то отдаленно похожее на благодарность и похвалу, пока боролся с брюками Малфоя, заставив Драко тем самым покраснеть от стыда.

Собственный довольный стон, когда Гарри укусил его шею и накрыл рукой член, он списал на температуру. И уж конечно он не расставлял ноги шире, просто заскользил по влажной почве.

Потому что в этой жизни Драко Малфой точно не мог получать удовольствие от того, что его трогал народный герой, по совместительству начальник-тиран.

***

Гарри чувствовал, как исчезает из него раздражение. Такой Малфой был ему в новинку, но все же вызывал жалость и что-то еще более темное и недоброе. Поттеру нравилось, как он судорожно дышит, пытаясь не застонать в голос. Как сжимает кулаки, царапает пальцами по земле и камню, выгибается от каждого движения.

Сначала это было желание причинить боль и заставить все же посмотреть на него - Драко всегда демонстративно отстранялся, будто считал себя выше остальных. В отряде за глаза его называли заносчивым ублюдком. Он не приживался, и, что было более важно, даже не пытался кому-то нравиться. Выполнял свою работу, молчал и игнорировал все нападки.

Теперь же, когда Гарри знал какое потерянное выражение лица может быть у Малфоя, злиться просто не получалось. Зато легко удавалось хотеть его. Даже такого жалкого, избитого и болезненного, практически сломленного.

Он отчаянно желал заставить его снова посмотреть с той холодной яростью и презрением, как мог только Драко. И каким-то непостижимым образом это переросло в потребность.

Гарри дурел от его близости и собственной вседозволенности - Малфой даже не сопротивлялся. Почти. Слабые попытки отстраниться было легко подавить, зато на дне  серых глаз вспыхивали искры почти злости. Драко оживал и плавился от своих же эмоций.

И Поттер не подавлял собственный исследовательский интерес: а что будет, если лизнуть тут, чуть выше антимагического ошейника? Или огладить тощие бока, где под кожей перекатывались мышцы? И он даже не удивлялся, что в свои тридцать Малфой все так же хорош собой, просто наслаждался реакцией на каждое касание.

Наверное, ему стоило остановиться. Или даже еще лучше - вообще не прикасаться к Драко. И уж тем более не пытаться втрахать его в землю или в стену. Особенно не после того, как ему угрожали убийством Малфоя: он очнулся прикованным к стулу, свет слепил глаза, и незнакомый голос требовал, чтобы он подписал какие-то документы. Будто со связанными руками это было возможно.

И все же, то, как Драко отзывался на ласки, заставляло все внутри Гарри переворачиваться от нетерпения. Он дрожащими руками расстегнул собственные брюки и позволил им чуть-чуть сползти вниз, открывая темную дорожку волос от пупка к паху и серые боксеры, под которыми отчетливо выделялся вставший уже член.

Поттер силой воли убеждал себя не торопиться. Сплюнув на пальцы вязкую слюну, он осторожно провел ими между ягодицами Малфоя, смазывая сжавшееся колечко мышц. Драко только сильнее стал дрожать, хрипя что-то язвительное. Гарри просто не слушал, приставляя головку члена к анусу.

Как и в прошлый раз, было слишком узко и жарко. И болезненно, но, тем не менее, Поттеру нравилось. То как сдавленно стонал Малфой, как выгибался, пытаясь то ли насадиться глубже, то ли наоборот уйти от прикосновения.

Только войдя до конца, вжимаясь своими бедрами в зад Драко, он смог перевести дыхание. Наверняка Малфою было больно, но эрекция не спадала: Гарри чувствовал, как дернулся в  руке его член.

Но когда тот захныкал, буквально вынуждая двигаться, Поттер не сдержался. Все мысли о том, что он хотел быть хоть чуточку нежным полетели к чертям. Он несколько раз довольно резко толкнулся, вырывая  крики у мужчины.

Одна только мысль о том, что это “под ним” _так_ громко стонет Малфой, приносила странно удовлетворение. Но когда Драко резко подался назад, откидывая голову ему на плечо,  Гарри не смог сдержать шипения.

Зубы сами собой сомкнулись на так доверчиво подставленной шее, чуть ниже  мочки уха. На бледной коже - будто Малфой вообще никогда не  загорал - тут же остались следы, алые полукружия зубов.

Драко задохнулся, задрожав, и Гарри с силой провел по его члену рукой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. И следом резко двинул бедрами, вырывая очередной вскрик у блондина. Второй рукой он провел по сухим губам Малфоя, дразня. Тот тут же обхватил их, втягивая  рот и лаская  языком. Словно тем самым пытаясь заглушить собственные стоны.

Гарри ощутил, как по его спине вниз пробежала капелька пота, но только резче толкнулся внутрь. Он хотел кончить. И при том - одновременно с Драко. Просто чтобы потом был еще один повод заглянуть в его глаза и увидеть в них подтверждение, что он помнит. И боль, и унижение и унизительное удовольствие.

Малфой дрожал, на каждом толчке он хрипло стонал и прижимался все ближе и ближе. Гарри не был против, он только сильнее сжимал руку на члене Драко и вбивался короткими толчками.

От подступающего оргазма даже волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, а по коже, казалось, проходили короткие разряды. Они чувствовались на грани боли. Не сдержавшись, Поттер провел кончиком языка по краю раковины уха.

Малфой дернулся, напрягаясь всем телом и сжимая зубы на пальцах Гарри. По ладони Избранного потекла горячая сперма. Несколько белесых капелек попали ему на лацкан аврорской формы, но Поттер не обратил на это внимания. Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя с какой силой сжимает его Драко.

В этой жаркой тесноте ему хватило всего пары фрикций, чтобы кончить. Разумеется внутрь - понимание того факта, что Малфой будет морщиться, пока сперма вытекает из растраханного ануса, доставляло не меньшее удовольствие, чем сам процесс.

Замерев на несколько секунд, Гарри пытался отдышаться и успокоить отбивавшее чечетку сердце. Драко безвольно привалился к нему, даже не пытаясь двигаться и отстраняться. Хмыкнув, Гарри осторожно вышел из него и прислонил блондина к стене. И, видя его состояние, Поттер натянул обратно на его бедра брюки вместе с нижним бельем.

Малфой жмурился, тяжело дыша и никак не реагируя. И этим он вызвал у Гарри кроткий фырк. Избранный не хотел себе признаваться даже мысленно, что таким Драко нравится ему больше. Лениво застегнув молнию на штанах и поправив запачканную мантию, Поттер отошел в другой угол.

Драко на его глазах просто съехал по стене  вниз, на землю. Устроившись у противоположной стены, Гарри уставился на него, задумчиво рассматривая своего подчиненного. Тот был бледным и усталым. Слишком болезненным, будто его лихорадило. И это не было хорошо. Впрочем, Поттер и сам чувствовал себя не очень здоровым: к неприятному чувству голода прибавилась еще и слабость.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - едва слышно произнес Драко.

И Гарри только усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза: теперь все было на своих местах.

***

Аврорат уже вторую неделю жужжал как разворошенный улей. Панси приходила сюда каждый день, просиживала часы в приемной, напрочь забывая об обеде. И так до самого позднего вечера, пока этаж не опечатывался и ключи не отдавали дежурному. Потом ведьме приходилось перебираться к себе домой, чтобы на следующее утро опять прийти в Министерство магии.

Благодаря  “Ежедневному Пророку” исчезновение Главного аврора и Драко Малфоя стало достоянием общественности. За эти дни каких только версий не возникло, даже самых абсурдных. И ни одна из них не была близка к истине, по крайней мере, так считала Панси.

Маги конечно же подняли шум, все ожидали развязки, но вот только Аврорат ничего не мог найти. Они цеплялись за любую версию, Паркинсон пришлось даже впустить мракоборцев в квартиру друга, чтобы те провели обыск. Но после сего “знаменательного события” их мнение изменились. По крайней мере никто больше не называл при Панси Драко предателем.

Но сейчас ведьма начала отчаиваться, ей казалось, что Малфой просто уже мертв. Иначе бы нашли хоть какие-то следы, зацепки. И это заставляло ее нервно сжимать кулаки, закусывать щеку с внутренней стороны и запрокидывать голову, стараясь сдержать слезы. Ухудшало состояние Панси и то, что ей никто ничего не говорил. Приходилось собирать информацию по крупицам.

И потому радостный крик одного из авроров из группы Поттера стал для Панси полной неожиданностью:

\- Мы их нашли!

Ведьма даже встала с кресла, услышав такое смелое заявление, и сделала шаг навстречу. Мимо нее протащили какого-то упирающегося мага, который явно не был Поттером. Вздохнув Паркинсон села обратно в кресло, погружаясь в размышления и совершенно не замечая, как оживился этаж.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как мракоборцы стали подтягиваться к лифтам, поправляя на себе обмундирование. Панси с волнением прислушивалась, как кто-то распорядился вызвать колдомедиков и предупредить заведующего Св. Мунго, чтобы в больнице успели подготовить две палаты.

Не выдержав, Паркинсон опять встала. Ухватив за руку одного из проходящих мимо стажеров, она с угрозой заглянула в глаза незнакомому пареньку:

\- Что происходит?

\- Они... Поттера и Малфоя нашли!.. - испугано пробормотал он, чуть не уронив от неожиданности документы.

Услышав это, Панси невольно разжала пальцы, отпуская будущего аврора. Тот, воспользовавшись моментом, поспешил уйти. Новость буквально оглушила ведьму, но когда она обернулась к лифтам, там никого уже не было. Авроры отправились на операцию, и Паркинсон оставалось только молиться, чтобы с Драко все было в порядке.

Посмотрев на свои дрожащие руки, Панси облизнула губы и быстро подхватила с подлокотника кресла свою аккуратно сложенную мантию. Она выпрямилась, на мгновение зажмурившись, и провела ладонью по лицу, пытаясь унять волнение. Ей все никак не верилось, что это изнуряющее ожидание закончилось и теперь она увидит Малфоя живым.

Решительно развернувшись, Паркинсон направилась к лифтам, чтобы спуститься в Атриум. Ей надо было лишь немного подождать, и лучшим место для этого была больница.

***

К концу второй недели Драко уже не чувствовал ничего. Он даже не переставлял, как получается держаться у Поттера, потому что у него самого сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза. Малфоя лихорадило - мокрая одежда и холод сделали свое дело, как, впрочем, и ранения.

Сцены из прошлого и настоящего сплетались в один странный клубок. Чаще всего ему виделся отец, презрительно кривящий губы и с брезгливостью говорящий: “Ты жалок”. У Драко только и оставалось сил тогда, видя, как Люциус выжигает его с родословного древа, бормотать: “Нет, нет... Отец не надо!..”

И теперь он снова видел эту же сцену, когда он в ужасе, еще не до конца понимая, что происходит, скулил, умоляя первый и единственный раз в жизни кого-то. Но Малфой-старший выплюнул лишь, что он жалок и ушел, оставив собирать вещи. Драко дали сутки, чтобы убраться из поместья и навсегда забыть дорогу в Мэнор.

Иногда эти кошмары наяву отступали, давая ему перевести дыхание. И тогда Драко чувствовал прохладные прикосновения чьих-то пальцев к своему лбу. Они приносили успокоение, призрачное и неуловимое, потому как через мгновение он опять проваливался в какое-нибудь воспоминание. Настолько же мучительное и унизительное, как и  изгнание из рода.

Когда он выныривал из собственных галлюцинаций, Драко снова ощущал холод и слабость. И почему-то ему казалось, что голова лежит на чем-то мягком, движущимся  в так дыханию вниз и вверх. Но это длилось недолго, потому что он опять оказывался наедине со своими страхами.

В какой-то момент злобное шипение Темного Лорда - память услужливо подкидывала все особо жестокие сцены - сменилось довольно близкими криками и будто бы взрывом. Малфой слабо застонал, пытаясь скинуть с себя эту вязкую муть, навеянную бредом. Рядом кто-то недовольно зашипел, но Драко не разобрал слов.

Он опять проваливался, будто падая вверх, в воспоминания, чтобы в очередной раз услышать как он жалок. Сплошное разочарование для родителей...

На мгновение Драко показалось, что это Поттер говорит, что он жалок, а не отец. И ему вторят члены их отряда. Малфой даже почти увидел, как кривятся губы Гарри, прежде чем тот разворачивается и уходит.

Сквозь бред опять пробился чужой голос, Драко почти его узнал, но мысль ускользнула, раньше, чем он осознал кто именно говорил. Блондин почувствовал, как мягко стал покачиваться мир, омывая холодными волнами.

Малфой слабо застонал, пытаясь остановить это, но качание только усилилось, тревожа ребра болью. Когда тело скрутило в странном водовороте, показалось, что из легких исчез весь воздух. Драко дернулся, пытаясь все же не поддаться наваливающимся темноте и пустоте. Но у него просто не осталось сил сопротивляться.

***

Малфой слабо вздохнул, наконец-то выныривая  из мутного мерзкого сна. В палате пахло зельями и травами, почти привычно. В кресле, стоящем совсем около с его кроватью, дремала Панси. Ее темные волосы выглядели просто ужасно, что говорило только об одном - подруга не отходила от него все эти дни, пока он не приходил в себя. А это определенно было достаточно долго, если судить по тянущей боли в теле.  

\- Отвратительно выглядишь, - хрипло проговорил Драко, подтягиваясь на кровати, чтобы сесть. Паркинсон тут же встрепенулась, распахивая свои глаза. Она действительно выглядела усталой и больной.

\- Ты тоже не очень, - не осталась в долгу Панси, в притворном гневе кривя губы. Она протянула к Драко руку и осторожно сжала запястье, словно желая убедиться, что он не обман зрения. - Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Как после трех пыточных. Сколько я уже тут?

\- Неделю. Поттера выписали три дня назад, а ты все не приходил в сознание. Знаешь, я даже начала волноваться, - Паркинсон откинулась на спинку кресла, выпуская руку друга из своих пальцев.

\- Поразительно. Мне придется заглаживать свою вину? - Драко устало прикрыл глаза, стараясь не вспоминать все произошедшее. Присутствие Панси было таким привычным и уютным, что хотелось просто помолчать. Но вряд ли бы подруга ему это позволила. - Врача сама позовешь или мне это сделать?

Ведьма фыркнула, вставая с кресла, и легким шагом направилась к выходу, чтобы выглянуть в коридор и окликнуть одного из колдомедиков.

Малфой облегченно перевел дыхание. Одного напоминания о начальнике ему хватило, чтобы внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. И этого он не хотел показывать подруге. Панси бы просто не поняла, как он мог позволить сотворить подобное со своим телом и, что еще хуже, с душой.

Там, в сырой холодной камере они занимались сексом с Поттером, потерявшись где-то между ненавистью, злостью и страстью. И от осознания этого, Драко пробирал холодный пот. Блондин просто не представлял, как сможет теперь смотреть в глаза начальнику или находиться рядом с ним.

Малфой был унижен, растоптан и сломлен, но знал об этом только он сам. И теперь ему придется склеивать себя по кусочкам, как и раньше, когда вся его жизнь рухнула из-за одного желания - стать аврором. Доказать неизвестно чтонеизвестно кому.

\- Драко, я зайду завтра, - тихо произнесла Паркинсон от двери, оглядываясь через плечо. Он только кивнул в знак согласия,  смотря на Панси из-под ресниц. Ведьма вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. Малфой был уверен, что завтра он увидит прежнюю невозмутимую подругу, которая так любила издеваться над ним.

На несколько минут в палате повисла тишина, Драко даже успел задремать, съехав чуть ниже по подушке. И вздрогнул, когда дверь палаты снова открылась, на пороге возник колдомедик в лимонно-желтой мантии.

Малфой лишь вздохнул: жизнь определенно входила в привычное русло. И совсем скоро ему придется вернуться к работе, как бы ужасно это не было. Если только он не подаст рапорт на увольнение. Потому что перспектива остаться безработным бедным магом была гораздо приятней, чем возможность каждый божий день лицезреть того, кто...

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Малфой?

Стиснув зубы, Драко никак не отреагировал на слова своего врача, просто их не слыша. Он отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, отвлечься от воспоминаний, но память упорно подкладывала наиболее унизительные сцены, как он сам подставлялся под прикосновения Поттера.

У него было еще время придти в себя и решить, что делать дальше. Но единственный выход, который виделся, - уйти из Аврората. Без сцен, просто тихо написать рапорт на увольнение.  Это было бы самым правильным решением.

***

Квартира встретила Драко относительным порядком, хотя он не ожидал, что после обыска там осталось хоть что-то целое. Но Панси, видимо, все же позвала одного из своих домовых эльфов. Потому что Малфой не верил, что его подруга могла прибираться вручную, для этого она была слишком ведьмой.

Он выписался при первой же возможности из больницы. Паркинсон принесла его старые вытертые джинсы, в которых он обычно ходил по дому. И такой же  старый вытянутый свитер, в котором он выглядел как обыкновенный среднестатистический маггл.

Наверняка, увидь Драко сейчас кто-нибудь из отряда, никто бы просто его не узнал. Уж очень разительно это отличалось от его обычно образа. Старую одежду, в которой он был в плену, Панси сожгла, в чем сама и призналась.

Первое, что сделал Малфой вернувшись, - он обошел каждую комнату,  вспоминая. И мысленно прощаясь, потому что больше денег у него на эту квартиру не было. Конечно же Паркинсон предложит погостить первое время в одном из ее особняков, Драко в этом даже не сомневался, но остатки гордости не позволяли воспользоваться таким роскошным предложением.

Лишь успокоившись, что, несмотря на все обстоятельства, вроде ничего за время его отсутствия в квартире не поменялось, Драко прошел на кухню, где приготовил сам себе обед, почти не задумываясь о том, что именно делает. Готовить он научился давно, ему даже нравилось - он мог подумать обо всем на свете.

И только поев, Малфой позволил себе вздохнуть и пойти искать чистый пергамент, перо и чернила. Они нашлись почти сразу же, и тогда Драко вернулся за единственный стол в квартире - на кухню. В голове у блондина было до странного пусто, будто это не он собирался пустить свою жизнь под откос во второй раз.

Строчки ложились одна под другой. Лишь рука немного дрогнула, когда Малфой выводил фамилию и инициалы начальника. Только Глава Аврората мог подписать подобного рода документ.

Поставив дату и подпись, Драко еще раз пробежался  глазами по написанному и вздохнул. Он несколько минут подождал, чтобы просохли чернила, и сложил пергамент в конверт. Собственной совы Малфой не имел, а почту всю отправлял через Панси.

Дойдя до камина - именно из-за него Драко согласился снимать эту квартиру - он кинул чуть-чуть летучего пороха в огонь и, прошептав адрес подруги, опустился на колени, дожидаясь ее ответа.

\- О! Драко! - почти сразу же ответила Паркинсон, выглядывая из углей. - Ты уже в квартире? Подожди, сейчас буду!..

Уже через секунду, Малфой едва успел отскочить в сторону,  Панси перешагнула через низкую решетку. Она была в черной юбке с завышенной талией и кремовой строгой блузе. Темные волосы свободно струились по плечам.

\- Я просто хотел письмо отправить, - пробормотал Драко, не вставая с пола. Он прислонился спиной к стене, и задумчиво осматривал свою комнату.

\- Письмо? Что-то случилось? - Панси осторожно, стараясь не упасть с высоких шпилек, опустилась на корточки рядом с ним, плотная ткань юбки тут же обтянула ее бедра.

\- Подаю рапорт на увольнение, - спокойно отозвался Малфой, переводя взгляд на подругу. Та сочувственно прищелкнула языком и почти рефлекторно взлохматила ему волосы.

\- Смело. Ты уверен?

\- Да.

Панси еще раз прищелкнула языком и изящно выпрямилась. Драко молчаливо протянул ей свернутый пергамент. Паркинсон так же молча его взяла и не говоря ни слова ушла через камин.

Вздохнув, Малфой закрыл глаза, пытаясь придти в себя. Наверняка, вечером Паркинсон предложит отпраздновать это смелое и глупое решение посещением какого-нибудь ресторана. А он откажется, что тоже не вызывало сомнений. И тогда подруга явится сама с несколькими бутылками огневиски.

Вздохнув еще раз, Драко встал на ноги и дошел до книжного шкафа. Там он хранил школьные учебники и маггловскую литературу. Выудив с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, он уселся на свой узкий диван и стал рассматривать страницы, чтобы убить время.

Книгой  оказался учебник по зельеварению за шестой курс. Это вызвало у Малфоя только горькую усмешку. Это определенно был знак - зелья, единственное, что он еще умел делать, кроме как ловить преступников. Огладив книгу по корешку, Драко смело ее раскрыл и стал медленно перелистывать страницы,  обводя пальцами очертания каждого названия ингредиента.

Он сам не замечал как бежит время, вспоминая тот учебный год. Он тогда так старательно пытался выжить и спасти свою семью... А потом эта же семья от него отмахнулась лишь из-за того, что он не захотел становиться копией отца. А пошел в Аврорат, и чуть ли не ночевал там, сбивая в кровь пальцы, лишь бы достичь хоть чего-нибудь.

В ответ он получил лишь брезгливое: “Ты жалок”. Впрочем, это давно осталось в прошлом и не вызывало никаких сильных эмоций. Просто его жизнь была дурацкой.

Гораздо больше Драко раздражало то, что Поттер предпочел жить дальше и “забыть”. Он не принес никаких извинений. Даже не объяснил какого черта вообще очередной “мордобой” перешел в секс.

От воспоминаний и книги Малфоя отвлек стук в прихожей. Драко нахмурился, не понимая в первое мгновение, что происходит. Звук повторился, еще более громкий и резкий. Будто кто-то пытался снести дверь с петель.

Фыркнув, Малфой отложил учебник и поднялся на ноги. Всего в несколько шагов он оказался у входной двери - квартира была небольшой. И, даже не посмотрев в глазок, распахнул ее. И застыл, ошарашенно глядя на разъяренного Поттера.

Тот стоял прямо на его пороге, бешено сверкая глазами и держав руках его же рапорт на увольнение. Неуверенно моргнув, Драко попытался закрыть дверь, надеясь, что у него просто разыгралось воображение. Тяжелый ботинок из драконьей кожи вклинился в щель между косяком и створкой.

Прорычав что-то невразумительное, Гарри толкнул дверь от себя, сметая и Малфоя в сторону. Драко даже сказать ничего не успел, когда его сначала впечатало в стену, ощутимо приложив затылком, а потом с грохотом захлопнулась входная дверь.

\- Да какого черта!? - крикнул он, отцепляясь от твердой бетонной поверхности. Внутри него моментально вспыхнуло раздражение и непонимание. Но Поттер опять толкнул его, вжимая в стену, и смяв свитер в опасной близости от горло в кулаке. Малфой лишь охнул, когда затылок во второй раз встретился с камнем.

\- Что это ТАКОЕ?! - в бешенстве рявкнул его начальник, потрясая перед самым носом Драко пергаментом.

\- Рапорт на увольнение, - так же раздраженно отозвался он, пытаясь отцепить руку Гарри от себя. Но тот с легкостью встряхнул его, уже в третий раз прикладывая затылком о стену.

Взвыв, Малфой попытался ударить его в ответ. Но Избранный не напрягаясь вывернул его руку, разворачивая к стене лицом. Плечо пронзила резкая боль, от которой Драко застонал.

Поттер навалился следом, не давая и шанса, чтобы отстраниться. Его теплое дыхание буквально опалило шею Малфоя, вызывая предательские мурашки, от которых потяжелело в паху. Но прежде чем Драко смог осознать все происходящее, перед его лицом снова возник пергамент с рапортом.

\- С чего ты взял, Хорь, что я соглашусь тебя отпустить? - проговорил на грани серпентарго Главный аврор, почти касаясь губами края уха. Малфой вздрогнул, чувствуя, как внутри все подбирается от ожидания и возбуждения. Лишь силой воли он взял себя в руки и, выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, попытался отвлечься от слишком сильно прижимающегося сзади Гарри.  - Молчишь? Тебе больше нечего сказать?..

Драко даже не заметил, куда делся пергамент: Поттер вдруг вжался в него сильнее, обозначая собственную эрекцию, и рукой скользнул к его паху, накрывая ладонью вставший член. Блондин закусил губу, сдерживая стон.

\- Я не твоя собственность, - едва слышно произнес Малфой, зажмурившись. Он выгнулся в странных объятьях начальника - тот обвел большим пальцем головку сквозь джинсы - стараясь сдержаться, уж очень хотелось толкнуться бедрами вперед.

\- Ошибаешься, - уже гораздо спокойнее прошептал Поттер ему на ухо, убирая руку с паха и расстегивая пуговицу на брюках Драко. - Ты принадлежишь мне. И черта с два ты куда-то уйдешь из Аврората!

Малфой попытался из последних сил вывернуться, но Гарри в ответ лишь развернул его, прижимая лопатками к поверхности стены, и рывком поднял вверх, буквально заставляя обхватить ногами свою талию. Драко даже возмутиться не успел: Избранный накрыл властным поцелуем его губы.

Руки сами собой обхватили Поттера за шею, притягивая еще ближе. Пальцы зарывались в черные волосы, еще больше их лохматя. С губ блондина сорвался стон и он почти судорожно скрестил лодыжки на пояснице Гарри.

Тот с хмыком оторвался от Малфоя, заставляя откинуть голову назад и открыть доступ к шее. Горячие губы почти нежно прошлись по подбородку, скользнули по кадыку. Потеревшись носом, Поттер вдруг резко сжал зубы чуть ниже мочки уха, болезненно прихватывая кожу.

Драко охнул, выгибаясь немыслимым образом. От желания сводило зубы, хотелось точно так же укусить мужчину, пометить как собственность. Даже пальцы на ногах поджимались, стоило только представить, что будет дальше.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - пробормотал он, с трудом вырывая глотки воздуха. Малфою было слишком жарко и душно. Он словно горел изнутри, как всегда бывало в той камере. Только раньше он винил во всем температуру и лихорадку.

Поттер усмехнулся, оттягивая в сторону широкий ворот свитера Драко. Лизнув ключицу, он снова сомкнул зубы на коже, словно хотел съесть блондина, оставляя красный следы. Малфой, не сдержавшись, заскреб ногтями по затянутой в форменную мантию спине мужчины, чувствуя, как одновременно тот толкнулся вперед бедрами и тесно прижался к его паху, где уже ныло от возбуждения, своим членом.

\- Ты потек, стоило мне тебя прижать к стенке, - выдохнул Гарри оторвавшись от плеча Драко. И снова смял рот в жестком, будто утверждающим право собственности, поцелуе. Малфой в ответ попытался его укусить, но застонал, когда рука начальника скользнула между их тел, пробираясь под резинку трусов. - Ты мой. Даже если ты меня ненавидишь, твое тело говорит об обратном...

\- Придурок, - слабо выдохнул Драко, зажмуриваясь. Пот тек по позвоночнику, мешая сосредоточиться, как и Поттер, отстранившийся на мгновение, чтобы перехватить его поудобнее и плотно сжать пальцами ствол. Неловко взмахнув рукой, он задел локтем висящую на стене фоторамку и та с грохотом упала на пол. - Всегда знал, что ты неровно дышишь к моей заднице... Черт...

Гарри снова его укусил - сжал с силой зубы на мочке его уха, вызывая болезненный вскрик.

\- Садист чертов... Сделай хоть раз все по-нормальному! В кровати! - пробормотал Драко, сжимая сильнее бедра на талии Поттера и опять обхватывая руками его шею. Тот ничего не ответил, с самодовольной улыбкой сжимая ладони на ягодицах Малфоя.

  
В два шага они оказались около дивана, не обращая внимания на зеленые искры камина и застывшее в углях удивленное лицо Панси Паркинсон.

На полу в прихожей так и осталось лежать среди осколков ничем не замеченная уже потемневшая от времени колдофотография. На ней еще совсем юный парень со светлыми глазами и волосами грустно и как-то обреченно смотрел в сторону шумной компании за соседним длинным столом, над которым развевались флаги с золотым львом. Блондин иногда вздыхал и отворачивался в сторону фотографа, вымученно улыбаясь. Но стоило ему отвернуться, как один из парней - темноволосый - из той компании осторожно смотрел в его сторону, чтобы тут же отвернуться с чуть смущенной улыбкой и поправить свои очки.

 

* * *

 

*Выжги образ свой на мне,  
И мне не больно, я будто вне.  
Нет ни любви, ни красоты,  
Это я и это ты...


End file.
